


Closet Full of Skeletons

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fear, Hugs, Implied Past Abuse, Junk has had top surgery, Love Confessions, M/M, Misgendering, PLEASE READ TAGS, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans character written by trans author, acceptabce, deadnames, deadnaming, ftm character, implied childhood abuse, trabsphobia, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: At a scrapyard Roadhog notices Junkrat isn’t quite himselfz It isn’t until the two Junkers are surrounded by others and Junkrat’s fears set in that Roadhog learns the truth about Junkrat’s new fearful behavior.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Closet Full of Skeletons

Cans and trinkets clattered to the floor as Junkrat hurriedly rummaged through a scrap pile in one of the many junkyards scattered across the outback. Hog looked towards his companion with concern as the smaller one practically leapt from pile to pile and picked out whatever he could use. Normally, Junkrat would tediously take his time on each pile and blabber on about all the things he could make with what he had gathered, but now he was quiet other than soft mutters to himself to hurry it up and that there wasn’t much time. It was the first time Roadhog had ever seen him seem genuinely frightened of anything.

“Rat, what’s going on?” He finally asked through a grumbling snarl. “You aren’t normally like this.”

“Like what? Like this? Sure I’m like this! I’m like this all the time! Don’t know what yer on about Roadie this is completely normal!” Junkrat tittered out, his voice getting higher and higher with each lie he squealed out. “Let’s just get going soon! I-I think rains a comin later tonight and theres not much cover here!”

“Rat, that is the stupidest set of lies I’ve ever heard you say.” Roadhog huffed out, not noticing the approaching footsteps that slowly began to surround them. “What is goin on?”

“Yeah Alice, what is going on?” A voice spoke up causing Roadhog to whirl around, gun and hook at the ready, but the junker he faced held up two free hands with no weapons in surrender. “Woah there mate! We ain’t gonna hurt you! We just wanna have a friendly chat with our little Alice.” 

“We don’t know a bloody Alice!” Junkrat shouted out, hesitation and fear in his voice as he scampered over to Roadhog and clung tightly to his bodyguard, very clearly uncomfortable.

“Sure ya do, Alice Fawkes.” Glared the Junker as he walked closer to Junkrat, reaching out to grab him by the arm, only to be stopped by a hook wrapping tightly around his wrist and yanking him away.

“Don’t touch him.” Roadhog snarled out, feeling Junkrat shake and tremble behind him, his metal hand rattling as he trembled. “We’re taking our leave.” 

“Leaving so soon?” The junker asked with false sadness tainting his liar’s voice. “We were hoping to catch up with our little Alice!”

Roadhog huffed and picked up Junkrat along with all the junk he had scrounged up and headed to the harley making damn sure nobody laid any hands on the trembling, scared little junker. Roadhog revved the engine of hid bike before speeding off in silence and driving away from the junkyard, watching it shrink smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror as the two drove away in silence. Eventually, as the dust consumed the view of the back and heat of the sun beat down on their weary backs, Roadhog decided to break the silence.

“Can I ask?” He began softly, wanting to respect Junkrat’s privacy but intensely wished to know what his past was hiding. Junkrat sighed a bit as he held onto his legs defensively, not looking at Roadhog as he spoke.

“Yeah. Yeah you can ask mate, and I’ll answer.” Junkrat’s face was turned, his bright amber eyes full of discomfort as he watched the scenery whizz by rather than look at his bodyguard. “Just don’t laugh when I answer, and don’t hurt me. Please.”

“I won’t Jamie. You know I won’t.” Roadhog reassured. 

The two rode in silence for a while longer before Roadhog finally asked the question.

“So what was that back there?” Roadhog got a deep, shuddering sigh in response as he saw tears beginning to form at the corners of his boss’s eyes.

“I wasn’t always Jamison.” He began softly. “My name used ta be Alice, but that was back when I was. When i was a chick alright?!”

“A chick?” Roadhog asked softly, beginning to understand the situation a little. “What do ya mean by that Rat?”

“I’m somethin called bein Transgender alright?! I’m a boy now but I don’t have a penis!” Junkrat yelled, tears finally breaking the dam behind his eyes as they flowed out despite Junkrat’s desperate struggles to keep the tears back. Roadhog’s bike came screeching to a halt at Junkrat’s confession, dust kicking up in a thick cloud, shrouding the view of Roadhog’s eyes for a moment.

“You’re transgender?” Roadhog said, hands reaching out towards Junkrat, hesitating as he watched Junkrat violently flinch then scramble out of the sidecar and away from Roadhog’s grasp.

“Y-you said ya weren’t gonna hurt me after I told you!” Junkrat sobbed out in a panic. “Y-ya promised mate! Ya promised!” 

The Junker trembled in terror as the massive behemoth of a man strode ever closer, backing Junkrat up against a wall as the smaller male tried his best to read the incomprehensible language that was Roadhog’s still form. Junkrat flinched as a hand moved towards him, preparing to be struck violently, but the blow never came. Instead, what did come was the strong feeling of two large but gentle hands holding onto Junkrat’s shoulders. Shyly, Junkrat opened his eyes and looked up at Roadhog’s face, surprised to see that his partner had taken off his mask entirely as he looked deeply into the amber eyes of his boss, and his partner.

“Jamison, I’m not going to hit you for who you are.” Roadhog began gently, fingers rubbing soothing circles into Junkrat’s back. “I don’t care whatever’s in your pants, I don’t care how you identify. You are Junkrat, Jamison Fawkes the fucking first. You are whoever you say you are and that won’t change to me. Jamison, I don’t care, I love you and I will always love you regardless of what your pronouns are.” 

Junkrat’s lips began to quiver at the words Roadhog spoke to him, eyes pouring out even more tears at the confession his bodyguard just gave him. His mouth opened and closed in a dry attempt to speak as he just looked at Roadhog in stunned silence before jumping forward into the warm embrace of Roadhog’s arms as he pressed his lips to large plump ones as he felt arms ensnare him like one of his own traps, trapping him safely and soundly in a loving relationship that sparked anew.

“I love you too Mako.” Junkrat whispered out as he seperated from the kiss. “I was just scared. Scared you’d hate me, that you’d throw me out, like they did with me.”

“Jamie, I’m never going to throw you away for who you are, you’re safe with me. You’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this bit of Trans Junkrat fic! Please remember to comment I love hearing you guy’s feedback! :3


End file.
